Six Flags Seattle
Six Flags Seattle is an indoor theme park that is located in Seattle, Washington. The park opened in 1991 under the name "Wonderdome". In 2000, Six Flags bought the Wonderdome park and renamed it "Six Flags Seattle". It is one of a few Six Flags park to be fully enclosed in a building. The park has five roller coasters. History Wonderdome opened in 1991 with two coasters, multiple flat rides, and two extra charge attractions. Due to its location, the park attracted many guests. The company who owned the park was starting to run out of room in the small building, and put the building up for sale. Some of the rides were standing but not operating until 1997, when they found someone to help them. The park was bought in 2000 by Six Flags and was renamed Six Flags Seattle. Firstly the park renamed the Wave Swinger to Taz Twister. In 2002, Canyon Carver Zip Line was added. At the end of the season, construction crews arrived to expand the building. Even with this going on, the park was able to open in 2003-2005. After 2006, the Crazy Challenge Playworld was closed and demolished to make room for Tony Hawk's Big Spin in 2007. Also in 2007, SS Bugs Bunny was installed replacing the Kiddie Bumper Cars. 2008 saw the addition of the Thomas the Tank Engine flat ride (replacing 4x4 Turnpike) and Crazy Bus was renamed to Bertie the Bus. At the beginning of 2009, the Bazaar food court closed, Falling Star was renamed Superman: Ultimate Flight and Batman: The Escape was added. More construction crews arrived to expand the building even more from 2010-2013. In 2013, Z-Force opened (replacing Big Wheel) and the park featured improvements. 2014 was solely a year of improvements to the park. Two rides opened in 2015, El Diablo and Hurricane Deck. Also a small mall like shopping center was added with the following stores, Justice, Aeropostle, Hot Topic, Gap/Gap Kids, and more. On September 3rd 2015 Six Flags Seattle announced that they'll be getting three new rides; Seattle Skyscreamer (Replacing Turbobungy), The Joker's Spinsanity (replacing the Tilt-A-Whirl), and Pandemonium (Replacing Fantasy Magic) and a Bass Pro Shop. Rides Roller coasters *Super Sonic (1991) *Jr. Sonic (1991) *Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2007) *Batman: The Escape (2009) *El Diablo (2015) Flat rides (thrill) *Superman: Ultimate Flight (1991; formerly known as "Falling Star") *Z-Force (2013) *Viking Ship (1991) *The Joker's Spinsanity (2016) *Pandemonium (2016) *Seattle Skyscreamer (2016) *Mummy's Curse (2000) Flat rides (family) *Scrambler (1991) *Bumper Cars (1991) *Taz Twister (1991; formerly known as "Wave Swinger") *Hurricane Deck (2015) Flat rides (kiddie) *Thomas the Tank Engine (2008) *Red Baron (1991) *Bertie the Bus (1991; formerly known as "Crazy Bus") *SS Bugs Bunny (2007) Extra charge attractions *Justice League: Laser Tag (1991) *Canyon Carver Zip Line (2002) *Neon Golf (1991) Shops *Hall of Justice Gift Shop (2010) *Tony Hawk's Big Spin Video and Gifts (2007) *Looney Tunes Outlet (2000) *Justice (2015) *Gap/Gap Kids (2015) *Aeropostle (2015) *Hot Topic (2015) *Thomas and Friends Gift Station (2008) *Bass Pro Shop (2016) *Brothers (2016) *Sears (2015) *Super Kmart (2015) *GNC (2015) Restaurants *Johnny Rockets (2008) *Subway (1997) *Panda Express (2006) *Primo Pizza (2011) *Mooseburger (2003) *Rainforest Cafe (2000) *Hard Rock Cafe (2015) Defunct rides and attractions *Crazy Challenge Playworld (1991-2006) *Bazaar food court (1991-2008) *Kiddie Bumper Cars (1991-2006) *Tilt-A-Whirl (1991-2015) *Fantasy Magic (1991-2015) *Turbobugny (2003-2015) *Big Wheel (1991-2012) *4x4 Turnpike (1991-2007) Category:Theme parks Category:Six Flags Category:United States Category:Washington (state)